The present invention relates to a method for calibrating a sensor, as well as a switching arrangement for operating a sensor, which has means for detecting data for calibrating the sensor and which has a storage medium, in which the calibration data are storable.
In particular, in the region of magnetic sensors for speed and position detection of elements of a motor vehicle for example, for an anti-blocking system (ABS) or the motor regulation, until now, very high specifications for the reliability, accuracy, and speed of the sensors, for example, Hall sensors, AMR sensor, or GMR sensors, were established. Frequently, however, features for improvement of one parameter are applied to other parameters. For example, in consideration of insensitivity compared with vibrations, it is advantageous to use a sensor with a minimal sensitivity. In consideration of a provided faint signal, in practice, which is to be detected by the sensor, it is desirable, however, to use a sensor with the greatest possible sensitivity.
For example, with magnetic sensors for detection of a speed or position of a shaft with reference to a wheel, which are arranged such that the front side of a tooth of a transmitting gear wheel passes on the sensor, a sensor with a minimal sensitivity can be used with a very small air gap, which is insensitive as compared with vibrations. A small air gap, however, requires a high precision upon construction, which is disadvantageous as far as manufacturing costs go. In consideration of tile simplest construction, a larger air gap has the advantage, but requires a more sensitive sensor. Calibration methods provide an improvement. A calibration method for a system in a motor vehicle that is dependent one sensor is known from DE 100 17 278.4.
A problem addressed by the present invention is to provide a method for calibrating a sensor with reference to a switching arrangement for operation of a sensor, such that the sensor has improved characteristics relative to its structural position.